


From the Halls of Mirrormere

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Mirrormere [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Female Bilbo, Frerin Lives, Frór surprise, King Thorin, Magic-Users, Slight swearing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: Ragnarök was running from the dourhand's he was too innocent too realize this wasn't a game still a immature yet very smart dwobbit child of only twelve. Who was extremely agile for even a half dwarf this was  to his advantage as he had a dwarves endurance. His legacy lies in Mirrormere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ;3 hello my readers I hope you enjoy this.  
> This is written in third person for reasons of it being more awesome that way.

The black haired twelve year old didn't really remember how he got here he was enjoying the sights looking upon the statues with awe he swore he saw the one twitch when he went near the giant statue near the secret door his ma told him stories about. The laddie couldn't have been older than twelve his stormy green eyes filled with sorrow once filled with wonder the gates he entered without delay into the halls of green stone hewn by the hands of dwarves who lost Khazad-Dûm it spoke of their love and understanding of the rock in unspoken ways. It sang of their trials and the dragon who cursed the gold who later drove them mad. It spoke over all of the voices of the past that one day Durin the Deathless would return from his sleep and lead them again, retaking Khazad-dûm from that Balrog buried their by the general of the Balrog's for his treachery he tried to become general of all the balrogs in the army by killing the General Lungorthin. Buried for a very long time until he was released by greedy dwarves who didn't know the last Durin was killed by the Balrog known forevermore as Durin's Bane. Kill it with water or ice to put out it smoke and fire.

 

 

 

 

 

He giggled like a child as bad dwarves tried to kill him he thought they were playing a game one he would assuredly win unaware of the very real danger he was in though the statues did one of them blink? No statues don't blink.

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> The world was young,
> 
> the mountains green,
> 
> No stain yet on the Moon was seen,
> 
> No words were laid on stream or stone
> 
> When Durin woke and walked alone.
> 
> He named the nameless hills and dells;
> 
> He drank from yet untasted wells;
> 
> He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,
> 
> And saw a crown of stars appear,
> 
> As gems upon a silver thread,
> 
> Above the shadows of his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Come back here!" The dourhand growled harshly the laddie was fast and quick the armored cruel dourhand had no emotions for abandoning the weak, the ailing, children that are slow to learn than usual or deformed, and women are disposible.

 

 

They were the very worst of the dwarves driven mad due to them being barred from ever going into their chosen craft just like Skorgrim was. That's where it began.

 

 

 

The disregard for life of their own followers loyal or not their love for immense wealth and riches beyond even goldsickness or greed their is a limit to it. The seeds of decay laid their upon Skorgrim by his own hateful sire who blamed his son for the death of his beloved becoming evil and turning his once kind hearted son into a monster who feared death. They sought more wealth than even the ironfist's who still obeyed the laws to an extent minor deviance's weren't as bad as them who have been getting away with it for nearly 600 years after Skorgrim was killed by the elven lord dropping half of the library on top them both. The bravest elf to ever live to face down such a foe like that he died a dwarves death. He saved us all from the evil dwarf becoming immortal when he could do more damage that way. The boy giggled the bubbly laughter filled those dwarves with hate and boiled over with an intention to make him suffer as much as possible. That happiness filled laughter to them was the most disgusting thing like nails on a chalk board. They wanted to kill him violently but considering the markets and halls weren't busy because of how early it was everyone was doing their own thing today.

 

 

 

 

He glided past the statues of many dwarrows both men and women hewn in stone to honor them for something they may have not noticed it by the statues moved their head following the laddie. A secret agreement that only the statues knew as they did more than stand they acted as a means to hold up the walls and strengthen them as well as being to honor the dead. They secretly made a decision that no one could understand or knew that was happening and the one that was chosen for saving the child with the Stone Gift from the evil dourhands. The one that was chosen his eyes glowed a bright blue as the other statues glowed white for but a moment designating him as the one to go and save him one that would save him the best. the eyes seemed to be firey magic blue magic seemed to move with his eyes as he took to his task easily separating from the rock he  was carved from by dwarven kinsman. Born of literal stone instead of flesh and blood that had awoke due to a common desire to protect the child of new and old blood.

 

 

 

 

 

The dwarves felt a disturbance their stone sense if they had it they felt something change many dwarves stopped their work and went to see what it was Bofur looked out from the toyshop's the Red Dragon he owned with his cousin Bifur both of them look down the hallway feeling the thunderous foots steps that almost felt like an earthquake Both of them looked up and saw the moving giant who seemed very aware of his surroundings. Ducking under bridges his weapon now made of pure black metal harder than mithril a recipe only the dark elf Eol and his son Maeglin knew how to make. Known as Galvorn stronger than mithril and harder to destroy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

          The dwarves looked on with a mix of awe and concern why did it start walking that's when they saw where he came from the ruined rock looked like he freed himself from stone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> The world was fair, the mountains tall,  
>  In Elder Day before the fall  
>  Of mighty kings in Nargothrond  
>  And Gondolin, who now beyond  
>  The Western Seas have passed away:  
>  The world was fair in Durin's Day.

 

 

 The song he heard the voices of long ago passed its like the stone spoke in words only he could understand greeting him once more with a warm embrace. Thror was never the same when his younger brother Fror died he was the heart of  the three. He sacrificed his life to save his brother's giving them the parting gift that would lead Gror to the Iron Hills and Thror to the Lonely Mountain. The brothers were never the same after Fror died it hurt Thror the most his best friends said Thror changed a lot after Fror he cared more deeply he tried harder. The child knew the hardship they went through he understood it far more intimately than most dwarves.

 

 

 

 

 

               "Can't catch me!" He giggled as he scaled the walls finding hand and footholds in stone that their wasn't at least not normally he somehow made the stone bend to his needs and will without even realizing it he scale it with cared and speed that surprised even a dwarf like he's done this before. He's felt like he's done this before along time ago how is just out of the grasp of him fluttering away just as the small wisp appears a wisp that almost feels like a old memory from a long time ago. It faded but the feeling didn't he managed to make it to a bridge not far above climbing some stairs to reach a higher bridge. The stairs handrails looked like they were painted gold that or made from gold which is stupid its a soft metal for Mahal's sake's. That would be stupid because its such a waste of precious metal that is nonexistent in the Shire like iron ore that is useful in their various inventions and production on a small scale. Mainly due to their race being extra careful with the environment that and them being subtle about their production, at least that's what those big words told the young boy when he went through his mothers collection of books. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 Everyone seemed to be running round frantically like they were scrambling. I heard the stone singing a song of Durin it was happy? It seemed happy but how do you put a personification to stone which feels alive as himself?

 

 

 

 

 

 **It is merely a reflection of yourself and those who live in it child its more than stone. You here the voices of old the stone tells you what it says and in return it aids you. You truly are a Son of Durin.**  the stone said it sounded like Thorin the first? I don't know but he identified himself as that subconsciously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **You feel the actions emotions and the past of the dwarves who hewed this hall and made it like this. You have the gift of Stone the rarest blessing of Mahal, you hear the voices of the past but listen  to the present you see beyond what normal dwarves can see in time you will understand you can carve your own destiny and get millions to follow you in due time.** A female voice Frigga the smith said.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dark days are coming and while we cannot warn our kin of this danger, you can. Be strong and don't let the trials to come chill your heart we will be with you the whole way. Son of Yavanna and Mahal.**   Another male voice said Fundin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What's going on? Where ...why are all these people away-?" The laddie looked and saw the giant stone turn the corner his bear move like you would expect it to and so did his carved clothes and the hair on his head. His eyes glowed brilliant magical blue. He was headed towards me and withing a few giant bounds he was shaking the very foundations he looked scared for someone. He felt a chill down his back as he realized the game he was playing  the guys he was playing with slashed him breaking the skin but not too severe. He screamed.

 

 

 

 

 

         Look away. The stone dwarf-gaint said inside his head it had a two toned echo-y sound like two voices spoke and one was out of sinc.

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "O-okay." The laddie closed his eyes looking away from them.

 

 

 

 

 

            'You dare insult Us you dare harm the innocent? You will fail as Skorgrim did but you won't live to tell your leader of this.' The statue spoke in a voice of old grizzled and wisened but truly a voice of stone a double timbre voice in the words of the dwarves Khuzdul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

          The twelve Dourhand's would die that day because of an statue four people heard and understood outside the Dourhand's, The Princes, The King and Balin. The Dourhand's were smears on the floor below forced their by the rough treatment of stone 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> A king he was on carven throne  
>  In many-pillared halls of stone  
>  With golden roof and silver floor,  
>  And runes of power upon the door.  
>  The light of sun and star and moon  
>  In shining lamps of crystal hewn  
>  Undimmed by cloud or shade of night  
>  There shone for ever fair and bright.  
>    
>  There hammer on the anvil smote,  
>  There chisel clove, and graver wrote;  
>  There forged was blade, and bound was hilt;  
>  The delver mined, the mason built.  
>  There beryl, pearl, and opal pale,  
>  And metal wrought like fishes' mail,  
>  Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,  
>  And shining spears were laid in hoard.  
>    
>  Unwearied then were Durin's Folk;  
>  Beneath the mountains music woke:  
>  The harpers harped, the minstrels sang,  
>  And at the gates the trumpets rang.  
>    
>  The world is grey, the mountains old,  
>  The forge's fire is ashen-cold;  
>  No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:  
>  The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;  
>  The shadow lies upon his tomb  
>  In Moria, in Khazad-dûm.  
>  But still the sunken stars appear  
>  In dark and windless Mirrormere;  
>  There lies his crown in water deep,  
>  Till Durin wakes again from sleep.    

 

They looked on in shock as the laddie opened his eyes as if the statue told him to somehow, the cut on his chest wasn't too bad being a mere scrape he was very lucky that he didn't get cut worse by the Dourhand's blade.

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Your fate lies in Mirrormere the Halls await the One who can change everything. Your name means anything but misfortune Ragnarök son of Thorin and Belladonna." The giant said in this ancient voice of his. It left the laddie in awe who looked on in wonder as the giant reached gently ruffling his hair with a single stone finger. He chuckled  as the laddie enjoyed the attention. Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Balin went on their knees and bowed down to the ancient voiced golum given temporary life as a personification of Mahal in Erebor. It's presence was undeniable it was Mahal's will it had to be. What else could it be? Mahal himself named him as the savior of our kind and possibly the one who will help us get back to our former glory before Durin comes.  

 

 

 

 

 

               We will meet again. he told the boy telepathically in the same double voiced out of sinc voice. He withdrew his hand  returning once more to the pillar he was carved from the magic called  him back.  The stones came to life on Mahal's will no one except the statue knew this but they could guess it. As he  returned the damage wrought by his sudden run to save the child was undone with him passing over it. The dwarves bowed to him as the statue passed the creator had done this for a reason who were they to question it none of them stood in his way he was gentle and he seemed peaceful. He interacted with the inhabitants with a gentleness about him before returning to the rock he pulled himself from. His 'cousins' from the far east inspired the carven stone statues at least subconsciously. The Far East held many secrets carved in stone many of which had yet to revealed by the hobbits out of fear they would be persecuted like they were last time they tried to colonize the mountains of dwarves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   Soon the truth would be revealed out of necessity soon they would have no choice but to go back to the old ways of the time before they have been overdue for it. He returned to his former position in the stone his weapon not on his back anymore turned from metal to stone once more. The other statues heads moved back to face forward once again as the stone stitched itself back together seamlessly like it never happened their were no cracks, scratches or likewise damaged stone when it was finished the statues eyes no longer glowed a magical blue it looked almost like fire the way it left a train of light when it moved. They were now unseeing as the statues around them the experience gave them a taste of their creator Mahal's will it left many in awe what would cause this to happen after all.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Legend tells of a light so deep,
> 
> That it woke our kin from the forest deep
> 
> They were lost to Us
> 
> The Entwives are no more;
> 
> Created last out of mercy with no words given
> 
> Created with light hearts under a sun and moon
> 
> When the land was young the two tree still stood proud
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> From The Garden of Eden the first of us awoke
> 
> Fifteen great ones First of our race with their chosen ones
> 
> the day would be made great by the awakening of those who came after
> 
> the first of the lesser hobbits awoke from dreamless sleep
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The rivers angry and old drowned our birthplace under a endless salty sea
> 
> the place where three rivers met
> 
> were giant flowers bloomed
> 
> revealing their hidden hobbit within
> 
> we were the last to be made
> 
>  
> 
> Created unlike our kin
> 
> we walked unknown to many in a land far from destruction and war
> 
> we created things we shouldn't have
> 
> we created holy swords who's predecessors killed more than enough
> 
> we walked alone unknowing
> 
> till the day we came across gems worth more than gold
> 
>  
> 
> We sought out truth and we found out cruelty
> 
> We were once greater than the fate bestowed on Us;
> 
> The mercy we were shown was only Luck 
> 
> Greed befell our sons and daughters
> 
> A darkness fell on the heart of few 
> 
>  
> 
>  Rose Lotusbloom looked on smitten by a man she could not have
> 
> knowing the land little nor the ways of nature like they
> 
> as the light faded out the purple and red sky flowed in waves
> 
> She wept into the waters of Jal-Gerel 
> 
>  Jal-Gerel shone like the lights above
> 
> A lotus with four six point stars upon the shining red and purple water
> 
> the land above was blessed forever with bountiful harvest
> 
>  
> 
> The eldest of our Race the light of the nameless hills
> 
> the fighter of unknown terrors 
> 
> slayer of the first evil wyverns 
> 
> She delved deeper with the races unknown
> 
> she drank from yet untainted wells
> 
> she slew many a Demon
> 
>  
> 
> Now her home of Gerel-Jel remains alone
> 
> unwalked and unused standing alone
> 
> as the lights awaken ev'ry night
> 
> waking upon it in the waters of Jal-Gerel
> 
> glancing in you can see the lotus upon the stars
> 
> silent are the streets abandoned long ago
> 
>  
> 
> We await her return
> 
> from her sleep
> 
> she drank from courage and brav'ry
> 
> face a thousand threats more
> 
> Rose Lotusbloom The Undying
> 
> will awake once more
> 
> to await her return
> 
> we await her return from sleep in flowers of Yavanna
> 
> Till she awakes from her sleep.

 

 

 

 

  The laddie looked on awestruck by what just happened. He likely didn't understand the gravity of the words exchanged being so young that's when Thorin saw the scratches and went to help him they had bowed down fully on their knees requiring the king to stand up.  

 

 

 

 

 

The laddie was patched up by Oin later in the halls of healing and  was given a lollipop for being a good patient the King's sister Dís brought him a new shirt that fit him. The laddie skipped beside the king after leaving the halls happy that he got a treat enjoying the lollipop. Eventually the Princess caught up with the two after attending the Kings meetings for that day.

 

 

 

 

 

         "So this is my new nephew?" Princess Dís asked bending down to his eye level she was at least nearly nine years the Kings junior which is extremely unusual usually their is five years between each birth or more. She was born only four years after Frerin who returned if only because his wife wanted to meet his family he apparently enjoyed not be responsible for any meetings. Apparently enjoying the forty years he was dead without dealing with annoying Lords and Ladies and mingling with the Shire-folk to the point of marrying a dwobbit known Bronywn Lyrebrush a fiery red haired beauty with the taller form of a dwarf, but with a very curvaceous figure not found at least not truly in the way of dam's. She had to be the most gorgeous woman any of the former Company of Thorin Oakenshield had ever met short beard apparently she was the only one of her siblings that grew one as a female.

 

 

 

 

             "What is your name mim ze?" Princess Dís asked him.

 

 

 

 

 

         "What is a mim ze?" He tilted his head to the one side his big green eyes looking into the princesses deep murky blue eyes that looked like a hurricane struck in her stormy eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "It means 'little one'." Princess Dís smiled friendly with the twelve year old.

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Come on  Mister Ori want's to see you."

 

 

 

 

 

       

 

 " _The sky is red with ash and dust_

_the danger is great and purely hot_

_we are becoming one with understanding_

_the ways of old are being undone_

 

 

 

_The sky is painted red with blood of the slain;_

_Bravery is dead alongside everything abandoned and destroyed_

_this new age is dark and grim,_

_nothing lives nothings grow the dry parched earth kills all_

_the plague is here_

_Two and one drop like flies they are eaten alive by plague_  

_no cure no hope_

 

_It doesn't matter as the crows fest upon them_

_burned or mass burial_

_the harshness of a raid led by the drow kills none_

_these days are done as I breathe my last_

_I died knowing;_

_Ashes_

_ashes_

_pockets of posies_

_we all fall down! "_  He hummed in Hobbitish finding no harm in it, he understood it sure but not in the way an adult could analyze it. He saw it as a harmless song that meant little if anything. He finished his lollipop before reaching Ori they threw away the paper stick in a waist bin in the library. Ori was happy to meet the young boy  who's name he had put down officially in the records as Thorin's kin.

 

 

 

 

         "But I have two younger brothers and two sisters too." He pointed out afterwards before we left to Mister Ori.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "They aren't here yet I think they can wait." Ori said soothingly it didn't help.

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "No, they came for us and they got stolen by people. I don't know why but they had the ugliest dogs that looked like their faces were the result of a lizard having a kid with the but uglyiest hyena, wolf and a boar. They had scrawny white deformed things on them with metal on them where it shouldn't be possible. They had mama and a few other people I saw dwarf's riding some of those things too." He mentioned confused and frightened about it and why the three of them looked very angry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   "Laugi Goldentongue." He mentioned quietly not understanding exactly why he mentioned it. Thorin like the two other dwarves was smoldering with rage who were intent on making this right but neither Thorin  nor anyone else yet knew who that is.

 

 

 

 

 

                       Thorin sent him to play with Gimli a older dwarfling who got lost in the mines twice in the past three weeks so everyone was surprised when the laddie decided to have some true fun that doesn't include helping your family.

 

 

 

 

           "Because that stupid your done doing your chores 'round the place you can't work so what else do ya need to do?" Ragnarok asked dragging him around to play pranks which ended with Fili being the brunt of it having Prank apples set upon him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

               Thorin had been reading in front of the mantle peice grate before it holding back the fire as the smoke flowed out through the vent out the mountain. Though it was only early spring and the mountain rarely got under 70 degrees sixty in winter it didn't mean anything in the kitchens it was over that and the forges were constantly in use after we reclaimed Erebor. The forges pulley-and-bucket system of ore smelting was completely replaced after a year and the metal door leading to the forges were replaced in six months after the Battle of Five Armies, Belladonna apparently sent for her cousins in the East who happened to bonna fide badasses dwarves without dwarven names.

 

 

             Korbin was her second in command and was probably the most badass dwarf the king has ever seen. His face tattoo went over his one eye despite being in black ink it was three lined of varying thickness the outer one was a rectangular break up of lines. He called the King, Balin, Dwalin and Dain a dumbass nethandral of leaders who believe 'they have no free will' lkies made up by your ancestors to limit ye if he started his rant he wasn't going to stop till he l=et it out. That and he called the elven king the ugliest bugfuck crazy greedy elf halfway to drow-ville xenophobic and possibly the most evil dictator issolationist bastard of an elf he ever had this misfortune to meet. Thorin never felt so freaked out in his entire life he said Bard was cool and he mentioned he killed the master of Laketown with stranglevine's he said he couldn't even enjoy it. Apparently this dwarf was from the far East and had no affiliation with the seven "ungodly fucking fucks" he had a mouth on him. Calling the King a moron for not wearing tougher armor that wasn't decorative and he was temped to eat the boar of Dain's when he wasn't looking that or killing Thranduil's mount just because he wanted  to taste the elk's meat. He also called the king incapable of stategy or making up any sort of plan without help or on the fly empty headed king that he was. Their was much shouting in Khuzdul and he said some insults in westron that none of them even knew existed till just then that had all thee dwarves sputtering.

 

 

 

 

 

          Korbin mentioned the rest of the army will be late but ten thousand of them should be enough not counting the one giant, the  Warghound eaters, the Cerberus, the hell hounds, and flaming hell's horses we should be  fine. The dwarf pointed out that the places the orcs would attack they will do a mannish attack and go from behind we should be prepared for them using troll-like creatures as a means of using living meaning of moving catapults. They will use these to smash into the battlements and use lindwurms ,easily mistaken for wereworms, to tunnel under the rock as well. Doesn't help that lindwurms are harder to train than dogs and dumb as rocks very easy to kill.

 

 

 

 

 

         Thorin shook his head finishing the chapter of his book in his comfy chair before the warm fire the book was called "The Art of War" By Adalwulf Zhou his old friend who suffered from gigantism it was worse than even Tokora's case. He went by that pen name to avoid being killed by his parent's for it. He looked up when he heart his harp in the other room being played he set down the book carefully open pages down on the arm of the chair before getting up his bad leg was aching today it ached sorely every turn of the weather. He went into the room that he kept his harp he found the twelve year old playing it as he watched from the door way a smile spreading across his lips as the laddie played "Misty Mountain's Cold" melody on it. The kid closed his eyes while he did so like he was enjoying himself he had a knack for it which surprised the older dwarf that made him listen without disturbing him and he watched as the boys ears moved slightly with every note.

 

 

 

 

                When he finished the song  he noticed the Dwarfking was in the doorway unphased by his presence.

 

 

 

 

 

          "You play the harp?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "I learned on my late Uncle's harp my mom inherited. Mister Elrond gave me a violin as a gift when I was seven and he promised me another one when I got bigger at least big enough for a full sized one. My sister Rose said she wanted to make instruments when she was old enough to just to see if she could make an electric violin, it would need amps to make the sound come out but it's possible. In fact it would probably be ingenious to make an electric violin. Mom say's I take after grandda and grandma who were both musicians before they retired and settled down into more reasonable jobs that didn't involve touring." The laddie explained the kings face lit up with surprise and a idea spawned inside his head. He knew exactly what to surprise his lad with to make him feel at home more other than bringing back his siblings under the mountain he had someone on it already. Balin himself volunteered to go after his brother's Korbin went after him with seventeen others and they left immediately afterwards.

 

 

 

 

                 "Its time for bed Ragnarok, I can't have you staying up half the night can I?" Thorin said the boy listened getting his pajamas on before heading to his room near the kings room he was given a stuffed moose by Mister Dori which was on his bed. His bed was something to be desired but as far as Thorin could tell the boy liked it despite it not being a four poster bed like Princess Dís suggested. He liked the color red but hated the color green mom said he looked weird in the color then again great Uncle Loki got him a ugly sweater and it was pea green and he hates forest green. Thorin tucked the twelve year old  into bed something he missed most of the laddie's life the king thought to himself bitterly.  I kissed him goodnight despite him saying he's getting too old for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Your never too old for being spoiled I missed out on most of your life let me make this right. Besides you got a big day tomorrow Balin is going to start to tutor you in Khuzdul. Goodnight mim ze." Thorin told his son Ragnarok. Closing the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

        The boy suffered from terrible nightmares ones that had the guards entering the room as he screamed yelling in hobbitish a tongue none of them understood but it was Old Hobbitish it sounded more like a variant of khuzdul than anything he looked terrified. Thorin held the boy close till he calmed down for a moment he saw the golden alchemy lines in his green eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Sissy was being hurt I felt it and my brothers were screaming!" He shrieked panicking. The hysterics he was in was too deep he had heard stories that mannish twins had a feeling when the other was injured or sick. The old monarch guess it was stronger with his family. The laddie cried himself to sleep Thorin let him cry soothing him with his words as a parent  should tomorrow he would not let the boy out of his sight for fear he would suffer another panic attack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            He went to Fili early after breakfast knowing full well his nephew knew about last night he was worried about his cousin as much as everyone else who he about what happened Balin couldn't  blame the laddie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "They hurt , I hurt." He explained stiffly when asked about his siblings bond it was extremely strong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Laddie I heard you had a violin still back at your home a gift from lord Elrond? How bout we get you a new one in your size?" Fili asked  the kids eyes brightened even to the point of making their hearts fill with joy till it felt like it was going to burst.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"REALLY?!!! You meant it Prince Fee?" I begged giving the big ol' puppy dog eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Cousin Fee but yes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your the best cousin to ever exist!" I shouted leaping into Fili's arms squeezing him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Awwww what about me?" Kili asked filling put out.

 

 

 

 

 

"Your the second most handsome cousin and my halfbro takes that cake even if he lost his foot to the Dourhands."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Halfbro?" Fili asked raising a brow in surprise, he probably thought ma had kids with someone else.

 

 

 

 

"Svaldifari the son of Kenna and Thorin, disowned son of Kenna for paying off his idiot step fathers moronic debts just so they could keep a roof over their head. Svadilfari is the best builder in da whole shire he even built a hospital and a new amusement park roller coaster. He owns a bar and grill made from his old ship he was forced into piracy by evil dwarrow-female woman lady whatevers known as redbeard. Sad to say it but I'm not sure why he's scared of her and he said he'll explain when I'm sixteen." I explained I personally agreed that maybe I was too young and silly to fully understand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Svaldifari... he's alive! Kenna told me that he was eaten by wargs." He paled when he blirted that out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah and mis mom's the reason he hasn't been able to go into his craft of stone cutting and arch-tits-ecure. He learned it all by himself though he's really good he likes having me around he says he'll let me help him when I get bigger." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Da what does pussywhipped mean?" I asked innocently.

 

 

 

 

"I... where did you hear that word?" Thorin sputtered.

 

 

 

 

"Mister Nori was whispering Dwalin and some girl named Tokora nice girl a bit weird though. Very very very very pretty." He looked dazed almost dreamily thinking about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love pumpkin flavored foods and stawberry muffins."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What's a muffin?" Thorin asked confused.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"AHHHHHH!  I'm living with people who don't know what a muffin is! How do you live without knowing what that is its like the most awesomest food ever." I said.           

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly and I abso-fucking-lutely loved it! I own nothing.  
> The second poem is terrible I made it up its related to hobbit's creation obviously, the first one is the Song of Durin. Its second to Misty mountain's cold in my opinion.  
> Catman is a super hero in this universe like batman except he's partnered with Squirrelgirl (a actually super heroine who is awesome in her own right).


End file.
